Traitors' Daughter
by Aranel Celebrenlam
Summary: What if there had been another vampire? One whose parents were just as old as the elders. Born of traitor's blood, she has more to prove than any other. Her very life a gift mercifully given to her by Lord Viktor. What part will she play in the coming storm?(Warnings: Mentions of rape, violence, birth control, thoughts of suicide, and minor details of sex)


What if there had been another vampire? One born only a few short years before the lycans rebelled against their vampire masters and joined with the werewolves. One whose father and mother were nearly just as old as Viktor, Marcus, and Amelia. Whose father was as a brother to all three rulers of their race before he betrayed the coven. Whose mother was loved by Marcus as a younger sister, as well as by Lucian and Sonja, though she followed her husband into treachery. Born of traitors' blood, the young vampire has more to prove than any other. Treated nearly no different from the once enslaved lycans, her very life was a gift mercifully given to her by Lord Viktor. What part will she play in the coming storm?

Vitaliya Valkov had been born to the vampire lord, Lajos Valkov, and his wife, Serafine Tanis, in the end of the thirteenth century. Only five short years before the lycan rebellion. She remembered nothing save for flashes and bits of memories. Among these images was that of the Lady Sonja, Lord Viktor's daughter. She had been beautiful in every sense of the word and had been so very kind and loving to the small child whom had run about the palace and it's grounds with a cheerful smile seemingly permanently plastered onto her young face. Sonja had been greatly amused by the highly energetic, loving, yet well mannered and intelligent, if more than a bit naive, daughter of her good friends. Vitaliya could distinctly remember Sonja's fire and passion, having been determined at one point in time to grow to be exactly like her.

Most clearly however, Vitaliya could remember the faces of her beloved mother and father. Her father with his shoulder length, curly hair the color of flame and deep loving brown eyes. Her mother, whom Vitaliya had grown to be the spitting image of save for Vitaliya's flame hair and queer violet eyes, with hair of flaxen blonde and light green eyes. The only thing she could remember of their voices were the last things they had ever been able to say to her. A lullaby resounded in her mother's melodious voice the day she disappeared. Her father's voice filled with fear and worry though still commanding and firm as he spoke the last word he would ever say to her late in the night, only a little while before the burning dawn would come, when the lycans had attacked Lord Viktor's castle. Run.

She could remember the terror she felt at what the lycans might do to the her, a vampiric child of a prominent vampire lord and lady. One of their captors' race. Immediately she had run to the first person her mind could think of. Her mother's brother, Andreas.

The court scribe had never been one to show much true affection towards anyone save for a rare few. Among those select few was his sister's young, sweet yet impossibly naive child. He could never have denied that he loved the violet eyed girl as dearly as he loved his twin sister. Andreas Tanis ensured that the girl made it onto the ship that carried himself, Lord Viktor, the other vampire elders, and a lucky few members of the council whom had gotten there in time, to safety. Far away from the filthy, bloodthirsty lycans that killed all in their path. A squadron of Death Dealers guarded them, and a few human slaves had been taken as well so the ship could be steered during the day.

It had not been long before they made port and began to re-establish themselves in another area. Not a day or so after they had done so, Death Dealers whom had survived the lycan attack found them and brought with them Vitaliya's parents. She remembered being so shocked to see her mother again as she had disappeared several days prior and was suspected to be dead that Vitaliya had not noticed the chains that bound them at first. As her parents were lead away from her, she remembered her uncle following after them and telling her to stay put. She did as she was told and stayed in their chambers, seated on the bed with a book in her lap as she awaited his return, likely with her parents behind him. The next person to come through the door however was not her uncle, or her mother, or even her father.

She remembered being led by two Death Dealers, one a man named Kraven and the other a darker skinned man named Kahn, to the room that temporarily served as the council chamber. They had led her into the middle of the room and placed chains around her wrists much to her confusion. She remembered the fear she felt as she looked around the room hoping to see her mother, father, or uncle as they were always present at council meetings, but saw none of them. Only the cold, harsh eyes of the council members and the terrifying Lord Viktor. It was Viktor who explained to her that her parents were traitors and head aided to lycans in the attack on the vampire castle that led to the death of so many. He told her of the sentence her parents faced for such a horrid act of treachery. Another council member, Lord Coloman she remembered him to be, told her that she as well now faced this sentence of death as they could not abide the child of two traitors to live amongst them. Vitaliya remembered the council taking a vote on the matter of ending her life as casually as if they were deciding what they would have for their evening meal.

Vitaliya's most clear memory of this time was of Lord Viktor's response to the vote. While all the others in attendance voted "aye" without so much as batting an eye, Viktor alone overturned the vote. She remembered that she owed her very life to the mercy of Viktor who then placed her in the care of her uncle. She remembered that if not for Lord Viktor, she would be dead just like her retched parents.


End file.
